Shinseiki Muv Luv: Shirogane Side
by frag2k13
Summary: 'The day' For humanity it was the beginning of the end, but for Takeru it led to a new world, finding himself in an abandoned town with a bag and a picture he finds himself fighting a new war in a new robot, will Takeru survive a new fight against new enemies, with new allies to fight alongside and conspiracies to face, will he be able to return home and where exactly is home now?


**A/N: Ok I know I should be writing the coup for Infinity plus, hell if I could churn out this length in that per day I could have the 5+ chapters done in a fortnight, but alas it isn't to be (orz), anyway a Muv Luv and Eva cross over, with Takeru replacing Shinji, this is 1 of 2 with Shinji being in the BETA verse my planned one that I will most likely run in parallel to this.**

**This one will be a mixture of the Manga, original series and the reboot so expect some oddities and the appearance or Mari and Mana at some points, Naturally this one is Pre Alt Takeru, so uber confident but lacking the knowledge of fighting the BETA.**

**For the record this was written where I didn't have real access to any of the Eva work so this is all from memories, any mistakes please PM them over review them so I can fix them, for those who don't know Muv Luv I highly recommend playing the VN, a story with an even more crap sack world the Eva with an excellent story, check out the fics if you haven't. Other than that hope you enjoy please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Evangelion nor Muv Luv am just playing in their grounds.**

**Rated M: For future content.**

**V1.5**

**Abandoned Town**

Despite the fact the current issue was strange Takeru was remaining very calm, he couldn't remember what exactly happened only a mass G-bombing and lots of death, and then he had woken up, but not in his bed, he had woken standing up holding a pay phone in one hand and a picture in the other, the idea this was the afterlife didn't appeal to him.

The first thing he noticed about the photo was the fact the woman had unashamedly posed to emphasise her ample cleavage and made more blatant by the large arrow pointing it out with the worlds 'check these out' with a lip stick mark nearby.

Whoever this woman 'Misato' was, a cross between Yuuko-Sensei and Marimo-chan when drunk seemed to be the vibe he was feeling.

'All lines have been disconnected, please make you way to the nearest shelter.' The phones automated message suggested unhelpfully.

"Well this is odd." Takeru muttered to himself putting the phone down.

Picking up the bag from whoever had been its owner before this shift in reality, he decided he needed to find a shelter, usually when something suggested a shelter, it meant seldom good things.

Taking stock of himself he noticed he was shorter than before, younger, the reflection in the window showed his middle school self but he clearly had the ropey muscles he had earned through 3 years of basic training. His clothing was not the usual either a pair of black school issue trousers and a white school shirt over a T-shirt but it wasn't the same as his old one.

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like jet engines, looking around for the HSST he was surprised to see several jet type VTOLs backing up in a wide formation, a few seconds later a large 150m tall black and bone white creature with a large red sphere on its chest appeared from behind the mountain the jets had emerged from.

The creatures face was a pear drop or birds beak shaped skeletal form with two black holes for eyes, the downward point resting just above the red jewel on its chest which to Takeru looked a whole lot like its weak point, Takeru wasn't sure if the creature was a BETA having never seen one before though him mind telling him he had and it certainly wasn't a BETA.

Before he could yell out to attack it for massive damage a pair of what he thought were TV guided missile shot above him nearly knocking him over in the shock wave before slamming into the creature which flinched back slightly from the explosion but otherwise didn't look hurt.

The VTOLs hovering like flies around the thing continued their assault unleashing barrages of pod rockets and cannon fire, above them a pair of large bombers dropped large ordnance that crushed under what looked like an energy shield before exploding and sending more shock waves at Takeru.

He was entranced by the battle, a small part of his former self was drooling at this battle, he had a front row seat to the action, his heavy training preparing him to move to safety but for now they were a short ways off.

The black creature raised an arm the first action outside of walking and the glow on its hand suggested an energy attack, the large blade they fired from its palm caught Takeru and the VTOL in its path by surprise, the lance entered the vehicle damaging it, the crafts pilot attempting to bring the doomed VTOL in for a controlled landing ending up crashing not far from Takeru.

His training kicked in as he took a step towards the craft before he caught sight of three separate things at once, the first was the very dead pilot, the second was the creature had boost jumped towards the craft making him turn to run and the third was the blue Alpine racing towards him from down the street.

Tucking and rolling away he narrowly avoided the car and resulting explosion from the VTOL being stepped on, the cars narrow miss itself allowed him cover behind it and the door opened revealing the woman from the photo he had pocketed earlier that was for later use or possible blackmail.

"Get in, wait, no, get in." The woman looked confused for a second before Takeru dived in the car.

Tearing off as some unsafe speed, Takeru noticed the roof dent in slightly from debris that may have been VTOL parts and the creature seemed to follow them slightly, a shuddering thud interrupted as a giant black shadow seemed to tackle the monster by diving over the car, its frame hidden by the midday sun before the shadow knocked both itself and the monster behind some buildings hiding both from view before the car left the town tearing off to god knows where.

"Ok, who are you and where is Shinji?" The woman asked after making sure they were safe for the moment.

"Shirogane Takeru, you must be Misato, though I confess you are in more clothing than the picture I got, kind of threw me, as for this Shinji, I don't know who he is or anything about him I got here not long before you arrived, though this isn't the first time I woke up in odd places." Takeru stated earning a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and intrigue.

"I see, then any idea where Shinji is?"

"Most likely where I should have been, sorry but if so, I have no idea how to get him back much less return either, now what the fuck was that thing, it wasn't a BETA, and why are you summoning this Shinji?"

"I see, well can't do much for now, will see what to make of this after dealing with the Angel, oh that's what we call them, Shinji was supposed to pilot something to fight it and what's a BETA?"

"Angel? Well sounds nicer than BETA but looks fierce, BETA are aliens I was training to fight where I'm from, or was last, as for pilot, a bipedal mecha of some kind? You're in luck I am an Eishi of a TSF squad."

"Eishi? TSF?"

"Multi-dimensional, high performance combat unit, a cross between a tank and a jet fighter, Eishi is the term used in Japan for pilot, more to do with spirit though, the units are TSF, or tactical surface fighter an 18m high unit, though I think I could take that thing in my Type-97, I hope you have something bigger, like whatever that shadow was."

Misato nodded, she wasn't sure what to make of her 'new' acquisition though he sounded crazy, his tone and mannerisms weren't, hell no 14 year old should have a build like his or eyes that seemed to speak of combat long since lost.

The car passed through a long tunnel as the pair sat in silence, Takeru watching the skyline flicker between the posts as in the distance the creature continued to face the VTOLs that were clearly losing.

With the tunnel ending the car stopped causing Takeru some alarm, appraising the woman, he could tell she had some training though her mannerisms spoke of knowing death, she didn't give him the feeling of being a cold blooded killer.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Misato asked before pointing her gun at him.

"I disarm you and get answers I was thinking." Takeru replied. "Misato-san, I am a trained soldier, an officer, you will not make me break with a gun. And you are far too close to me with it, so let's be civil about this."

Misato felt herself tremble, the coolness of the comment and lack of fear from the boy, no man, regardless of age he acted far more like the soldier he claimed to be, her thoughts were broken by the odd sight behind him.

Takeru seeing her eyes change from confusion to fear to confusion and back to fear again, briefed a look behind himself the evacuation of the VTOLs showed something bad was coming.

"Fuck, a nuke/N2." The pair yelled pulling each other down.

The pair barely got down in time, the flash came first, the blinding light that would seer the eyeballs of anyone looking at it, like the mythical light of heaven, then the sound, the deafening clang more than a boom along with a rumbling sounds and the shock wave right behind it that first lifted then pushed the tilted car away from the epicentre before tossing the vehicle like a child's toy.

Takeru thanked god he was wearing his belt as was Misato again the roof gained more dents and the windows were almost sand blasted, when the spinning stopped Takeru knew he was upside down, a result of his training in spatial awareness allowed him to keep track of up and down at all times.

When he was sure it was clear he undid his belt falling to what was now the floor before shifting to check his car mate, she herself was unharmed though maybe a bit dizzy, the click of her belt after gaining her wits sounded as he made to crawl out the car window a brief dust off allowed him to see the damage done.

The creature was still alive, though looking a little melted that or it had somehow been fossilized by the heat, he doubted that much, the sound of Misato dusting herself off brought him back to look at the woman and by extension the car.

"You ok?" He asked. "And I hope you got nuke insurance, does third party cover that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, MY CAR, I STILL HAD REPAYMENTS." Misato yelled causing Takeru to wince both in sympathy and pain, her lungs had better output than the nuke.

"We should get out of here, the radiation isn't going to be nice." Takeru responded after he had gotten over the initial shock.

"Don't worry that was a N2 mine, a non-nuclear bomb." Misato replied looked proud.

"You didn't think to open with that?" Takeru asked crossing a look of confusion and a glare.

"Hey they take high authorisation, the JSSDF were getting desperate."

"But not enough to warrant some mecha that can fight it, fuck me this worlds as bad as the old one, looks like it was fucked over by the BETA too, lots of sun baked abandoned towns."

Misato wasn't sure how to respond to that, the military liked to try and justify its budget with big toys, something that Misato realised NERV did too with their Evangelions. Turning around she noticed Takeru had moved to the car and began rocking it, her mind frozen long enough to watch him flip the car over after a few attempts before she could help.

"Wow thanks Shirogane, you're quite the help."

Takeru scratched his head a little in embarrassment before moving to the engine in the back and grabbing the tools now scattered in the front, a few mutters about this being easy were heard before he got the car started somehow bypassing the fried electronic parts.

"Ok you navigate, I'll drive I might need to keep her at a certain RPM or fix on the fly to keep her from cutting out." Takeru replied shutting the boot and getting in.

Misato wasn't sure about a 14 year old driving but if he was to be used as a replacement pilot with their original back up MIA and their other one WIA, she figured if 130m of robot were under his power a car wasn't an issue.

The drive was rather nice and allowed her to inform HQ of the odd issue, the alert of an unknown boy being shuttled towards one of humanities most advanced weapons and last hopes, the greeting he would receive would be interesting to say the least.

As the car arrived in the elevator it descended into the Geofront, for the first time since their meeting Takeru's face wasn't impassive, smirking or angry, for the moment it looked like it belonged on a kid.

"Wow, never seen something like this before, what kind of fortress is this?"

"This is the Geofront, where humanities last hope against the Angels are." Misato started as Takeru watched the scenery pass including the inverted skyscrapers that seemed to try mirroring the large pyramid below them.

The pyramid with a giant logo of what may have been a leaf in red was itself mirrored by the inverted one that only its base could be seen above ground, slightly reminded Takeru of a picture of the Louvre he had seen once, Takeru had noticed Misato had continued her rehearsed speech something he had largely missed.

"Cool." He replied finally making Misato trip a little and glare at the boy.

With the car parked the pair left the room and stepped onto one of the travellators being sent off to who knows where, Takeru couldn't help but notice the lack of arm rails and sheer drops on either side but decided not to bring up the health and safety concern at this point.

It took a while of going through doors and various platforms before Takeru realised they were lost, he noticed the woman visibly shudder at the glare he was levelling at her back before she turned to face him map in hand.

"We're lost ain't we? Or has the command centre been moved instead." Takeru gave her a way out. "You know Yokohama's UN base wasn't nearly as confusing even with brains in jars and 27 floors of basements built under a high school."

"It's, well, yeah we are, wait brains?" Misato looked sheepish before some concern about a brain in a jar, though with her friend Ritsuko she wouldn't be surprised if she had access to tanks full of brains or bodies.

Arriving at an elevator the pair entered, Misato giving Takeru a welcome booklet for now anything not too classified in case he could be of use would help and other than that he was 14, soldier he may be they had a base full of soldiers to deal with him.

The door opened and Takeru briefly looked up to see a woman in a lab coat with bleach blonde hair, for a moment a feeling of fear filled him like this woman was this worlds version of Yuuko-Sensei but it passed, this woman didn't feel like Yuuko in ways he couldn't work out, maybe the make-up.

"So this is our guest, why is he not in cuffs? And is that a welcome pack?" The woman cast a cool gaze at him that he ignored.

"Well…Ritsuko, he might be of use and he has my picture so, I."

"Shirogane, either I'm dreaming or like before I've jumped to another post-apocalyptic world, the dream version is sounding more desirable but less likely."

"I see, well, we are out of options the Angel is closing in as we speak and Rei's deployment opened more wounds so follow me." The blonde names Ritsuko spoke firmly.

Following the pair he quickly found himself put in a zodiac speeding across something that barely resembled water, the giant purple arm in the wall wasn't missed by the soldier impressing him with the engineering abilities of this new world.

"Nice one of these and we could have fucked a hives shit up." Takeru stated pointing to the arm. "Can I get one of these to go back with might save that world? Well what's left of it."

"You keep saying that world, are you not from this world of aliens?" Misato asked.

"No, I was trapped their until America bombed the shit out of Eurasia trying to wipe out the BETA, all I remember is my squad dying and the ships leaving for another planet, I think I remember that humanity survived but…..nothing clear, hell that's barely clear either."

Jumping off the craft as it pulled up at the waiting platform Takeru quickly pulled the craft closer and tied the boat secure before helping the pair off the boat, his actions showing training and manners that few had.

Walking into the dark room the light filtering in from the door, Takeru continued to read the booklet until the remaining light was blocked out by the door closing, a few seconds later powerful floodlights came to life illuminating the enormous mecha, the giant purple and green colour scheme and horn reminded Takeru of Meiya's 00R that she never used only the bigger brother version.

"Fuckin sweet now that's what I'm talking about, nice presentation too, got a flare for dramatics what next a voice from up high?"

"Yes there would." The voice from up high stated.

Looking up to the observation booth a man with dark hair and a beard and tinted glasses stared down at him radiating authority, he had a different feeling than what he remembered from the General but a similar stance like a man that was very much in charge.

"And who might you be?" Takeru asked.

"I am commander of Nerv Gendo Ikari, Shirogane Takeru, now what have you done with my son?" Gendo replied.

"Don't know him or anything about it, still why am I here if you need him, I could have been dropped off somewhere else unless you think I may be of use."

"True, with our pilot missing I will entertain a chance, though we have a spare."

"The one who fought earlier? Clearly if the option was viable he or she would have finished this at that point, so I feel like that is a bluff."

Gendo smirked though the plan had fallen apart already with the disappearance of his son the newcomer was interesting, he looked willing to fight and able too, maybe if unit 01 could be convinced to allow it, then the chances of salvaging the plan were still there, but he needed to prove the boy was wrong too.

Turning to the command screen the image of his vice commander appeared. "Fuyutsuki, wake Rei up."

"Yes?"

"I want a bargaining chip, she isn't dead yet."

"Understood."

The screen turned to an audio only image.

"Rei." Gendo spoke quietly but resolutely.

"Sir." A pained quiet voice replied.

"We have a complication, I need you ready to deploy."

"Yes."

Turning back to the young man standing on the umbilical bridge he appraised him, a confident person with a drive and will to prove himself, a far cry from the beaten Shinji.

"Strong words Shirogane, but you know nothing, still if you are willing we may have use for you, but we don't have time to test you."

The second door opened to reveal a gurney with three hospital staff leading it, a girl wearing a sleeveless white suit lay on the bed the pack with IV fluids attached to her showed how bad the situation was, something Takeru understood well from the other world, a world where children fought because they were running out of options.

The gurney passed slowly almost theatrically slow on the bed lay a pale waif like girl reminding him a bit of Kasumi though her sole unbandaged red eye reminded him of Sumika though hers held a mixture of confusion and passivity unlike his fiery friend.

A rumbling above showed that the creature had arrived above the Geofront and was attacking, Takeru couldn't help but admire the clear fact they were well underground and could both hear and feel the attacks.

"Shit they know we are here." Misato muttered looking up.

A louder rumble a few moments later heard a few beams groan in protest as Takeru watched the young girl being helped to sit up, the visible pain on the girls face made him wonder what game the commander was playing, this Gendo was dropping quickly in his estimates.

A third shot seemed to shake something loose and Takeru found himself dashing forward as the girl toppled off the bed, the doctors stumbled around trying to keep their balance, as the sound of girders wrenching free and falling causing him to look up.

Racing forward he managed to catch the girl surprised by either her light weight or his own strength he slid away from the landing zone, doing his best to keep her steady as he kicked himself up and away from the falling beams, the sound of a scream caused him to turn and witness one of the unlucky doctors take a girder head on, the weight obliterating the upper torso before the remains fell into the liquid.

"Fuck…..that's nasty." Takeru felt bile form but suppressed it before looking at the girl who was breathing heavily and painfully in his arms, the feeling of blood on his hands only made him hate the commander more.

Moving back to where the bed had managed to survive damage he gently placed her on the bed, the girl gasped and moaned in pain and he watched as a small pool of blood spread over the sheet.

"Damn it, what the fuck is your problem Gendo! You would use this injured girl over someone willing? We had the chance to see I was able and yet, what the hell was the point?"

The silence that came about as various engineers and technicians watched this each one wondering themselves but saying nothing, Misato too was ready to force Shirogane into the plug for survival but his willingness to jump at the cause made that pointless and the commanders game had nearly cost a pilot and potential pilot their lives and cost a person his.

"Very well, we will try, Ritsuko prepare the plug for a new child, designation 4th."

With this announcement Takeru was led away, while the pale girl was moved back to a safe area in case she was needed again, handed a band with two bulbous pods on it he attached it to his head reminding him of his exo suit.

"So this thing works on brain patterns and a joystick manual input together right?" Takeru asked Ritsuko who looked shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?" He replied looking both impressed and concerned.

"The other worlds TSF mechas used something similar, oh the layout isn't too different, and guess humanity is humanity regardless of the world." Takeru chuckled seeing the elongated capsule and the internal cockpit area. "So either the HUD is beamed into my eyes or using the link I see what the unit sees?"

"Correct, I am interested in what these TSFs are about Shirogane, if we survive this I would like to hear about them."

Takeru nodded sitting in the seat and noticing how it too had the gel foam padding allowing comfort during a fight. The door clamped in place and Takeru felt the plug screw into the unit, behind the neck which was odd but nothing he was worried about, this would be his first sortie, though not against what he trained for.

A quiet gurgling sound broke him out of the though as he felt his clothing become wet in the slightly thicker than water substance, he recognised the smell as having a twinge of blood.

"Don't worry Shirogane, this is LCL, you can breathe this is acts as both a dampener and transmission fluid."

The feeling of being in an old underwater film mixed with the idea of flooding TSFs clearly this groups technology was better in some ways, though how so was the question.

Exhaling he softly took a breath of the liquid allowing it to fill his lungs and fighting the gag reflex that was beginning to surface, he heard the staff through the comms rattle off something about A-10 connections as the pods colour changed to clear then a spectrum of colours.

He felt something warm embrace him briefly before it flinched away, and blackness assailed him.

**Mindscape**

A whiteness surrounded him the feeling of weightlessness assaulted him with nothing to determine up or down he seemed to float in the void, only his training as an Eishi allowed him to keep his centre, the frequent training in Hiiragi town and his insane abilities made this possible.

"_Who are you?" A young woman's voice spoke from both nowhere and everywhere._

"I am Shirogane Takeru, are you the robot?"

"_I am the soul of the Evangelion, my name is Ikari Yui, where is my son Shinji?"_

"I would say where I should have been, this is not my world, but that one wasn't either, he may be there, or he may be in my birth world."

"…_.I see, do you think my Shinji is safe?"_

"I won't lie, Ikari-san, if he went to my last world, no, it was nearing extinction, the human race is all but gone, dead at the hands of a powerful and ruthless race, if he went to my home world, the worst he will get is my childhood friend's fist, though that too is quite dangerous." He joked.

Takeru heard nothing for a moment, but he could tell that the voice was worried and saddened and angry, some directed at him, though little of it.

"_Shirogane-kun, the beings above are likewise a powerful entity, what are your plans?"_

"I have none, but I am a soldier, while here I will find a way home, but will fight as long as this world is in danger, Ikari-san, if you are indeed the soul of this unit, I ask you, help me fight this being, if I live there maybe a chance to bring your son back."

The feeling washed over him again and felt like it entered his mind, a brief pain assaulted him before disappearing.

"_I see Shirogane-kun, your fate is interesting and painful, I am sorry for your loss, maybe you can save my son and this world, and I will aide you in defeating the Angels."_

"Thank you Ikari-san."

"_Please call me Yui, I will call you Takeru, we will be as one in these fights." _The woman Yui giggled a little before her image appeared showing what Takeru thought was a brunette version of the other pilot.

"Very well Yui-san."

The light brighten causing him to close his eyes but the young woman's smile stayed until the end, his eyes reopened to find himself back in the pod, only milliseconds had passed and the warmth embraced him again.

"My god, his sync ratio is over 70, that shouldn't be possible, Shirogane."

"No I haven't been in something like this before, now what's the mission objective and collateral damage, friendlies and civilians too?"

"Civilians have been evacuated, no friendlies in the area, try to keep damage to a minimum if possible, objective is to kill that thing, designation 3rd Angel." Misato spoke through the channel.

"Understood, weapons load out?"

"Prog knife in your shoulders." Misato began earning a laugh from Takeru. "What?"

"Just knives seem to be put there in TSFs too, ok what else?"

"Pallet gun, I will mark its pick up on the map."

Takeru looked at the HUD that appeared showing a building flashing, the idea of this huge unit with a gun, the gun must be huge and the shells the size of cars. Smirking at this he felt the unit lurch as the walls and bridge retracted and the unit was moved to what he assumed was a deployment catapult.

"Ready Shirogane?"

"Affirmative." Takeru responded focusing on the battle to come.

"Eva unit launch."

The feeling of being fired up by mag catapults causing G-forces that Takeru had experienced during his training allowed for a mostly problem free ride, except the lack of exo suit that made him feel like this internal organs were heading south.

The unit crashed to a halt on a guide rail that appeared in the street itself, Takeru was highly impressed by the idea of an entire city as a fort, he felt the clamps disengage and his unit slumped forward, in the distance the 3rd Angel moved ominously towards him.

"Time to see if I can get this thing moving."

"Just concentrate on walking first." Ritsuko stated.

"Right because a tutorial at this time makes sense when I got a hostile in my field of vision." Takeru replied. "Ok walk."

The giant purple unit stomped forward the asphalt on the road was pulverised by the weight of the unit and those few cars not already set off had their alarms triggered, a second step forward, the behemoth lumbered casually as the creature that rivalled its size stared on in interest.

A few more steps forward got Takeru in a good rhythm his previous training allowing full concentration and control.

"Ok Shirogane try heading towards the rifle." Misato stated.

"Understood."

The unit turned down an intersection his radar tracking the hostile that was now moving forward trying to intercept him.

"Shirogane hurry."

Takeru triggering a run instinct sent his unit charging down the road the power cable snaking behind and smashing into buildings a brief thought about the damage he was causing was erased with the enemy marker quickly closing in, rounding another corner the 3rd managed to hop the buildings and now stood in the way of his rifle.

"Ok time to engage." Takeru let out a roar and his unit sprinted forward.

The Eva closed in quickly seemingly surprising the 3rd but not enough as unit 01 slammed into a powerful octagonal shaped pulsing barrier.

"It's an AT field." He heard Ritsuko call out.

"What the hell is that? And how do I take it down." Takeru yelled over the comm.

"Deploy your own."

"Nice except I don't know how."

Unit 01 staggered back from the force of the hit but kept its balance charging in again his unit slammed a powerful fist into the barrier causing a shock wave that destroyed the windows of every building for a block, a flash of light alerted Takeru to a very bad position as the central face of the 3rd fired a powerful beam that struck the unit through the shoulder and out the back before spraying into a cross shape behind the unit.

"Argh, son of a, why am I feeling this?" Takeru spat between clenched teeth.

"The link, the higher the ratio the more you become the unit."

"Again why the hell would you need that?" Takeru held his shoulder knowing the damage was only in his mind but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

The 3rd wasted no time in closing the gap between itself and the Eva, the black figure hovered ominously, the glow in it's eyes showed it was preparing to fire again, Takeru's reactions allowed him to dive out the way charging down a street away from the creature as Takeru began to regroup.

"Ok, I want a damage report." Takeru called through to the command centre.

"Left shoulder armour plating has melted, damage to internals moderate, repairs are under way, current damage at 47%." A female tech announced.

"Still usable then, ok now to get this AT field up."

_'I can help you Takeru-kun.' _Yui's voice called out.

'Thank you.'

The air seemed to shimmer like a mirage around the unit as the AT field deployed, the grin of Takeru's face at the announcement belonged not to a child but a warrior, moving again his unit charged towards the Angel a fierce battle cry from Takeru.

The blind siding of the 3rd sent both beings toppling as an armoured high rise collapsed under the weight, the yellow outlines field of Sachiel began to glow weaker under the strain of Takeru's own force.

"AT field being neutralised, the 3rd is vulnerable." The female tech announced.

"Shirogane, The rifles in the building to the left." Misato called out.

Using just his eyes Shirogane noticed the buildings form open and what could only be described as a super-sized Type-91 rifle became available. Seeing the danger Sachiel tried to move away but with the heavy unit pinning him moved its arm, the tell tail glow of an energy spear caused Takeru to bat the arm away sending the lethal attack to demolish another building.

Raising his hand Takeru brought down a fierce punch upon first the new and deformed face of the 3rd and a second onto the red core on its chest an inhuman scream came from this as the creature flailed around another spear fired, this one grazing the head of unit 01.

Grabbing the flailing limbs of Sachiel Takeru managed to pin them both in one hand using the free one to grab the rifle, he aimed the barrel at the red core again and fired. The sparks from the impact lit the surrounding buildings in a strobe effect adding to the chaos as red hot shell casings the size of cars bounced into buildings destroying larger areas.

The Angel shrieked again and tried to morph around Takeru's unit only for the last second to find the large Prog knife buried in the core the large crack splitting the core in two caused the 3rd to virtually melt into a puddle of black ichor flooding the area.

"Angel has gone silent, no trace remains." The report was partly drowned out by the exuberant cheers from the command centre. "Unit 01 return to the cage."

"Understood." Takeru replied breathing a sigh of relief as he moved his unit to the marked cage and felt it descend.

After the unit was secure he waited until the plug drained of fluid and quickly vomited up the remains in his lungs, it was an unpleasant sensation but he figured he would get used to it, something that itself didn't sit right with him.

As the plug opened he found an orange jumpsuit clad engineer waiting with a towel and a grin.

"Good work kid, way to show that bastard humanities power."

Takeru took the towel and began drying his hair smiling back, he didn't like being called kid, sure he was 14 in body, but as for his memories he knew he was at least 21 pushing 22, still he would have to forget that.

"Thanks good work on this thing, keep her in good shape and I will keep these things from winning." Takeru knew the techs job was important, even with only his extensive training in his TSF it was the job of those in the engineer's corps that allowed them to fight.

A quick nod from the man saw him leave before Misato ran down to meet him.

"Great work Shirogane, I guess I should fully introduce myself I am Lt. Colonel Misato Katsuragi 3rd in command of Nerv."

Takeru saluted firmly, an ingrained response when facing a higher ranking officer.

"2nd Lieutenant Takeru Shirogane, former UN 11th Pacific force 207th tactical armoured platoon squad leader, ma-am."

Misato blanched at the forceful comment and firm salute, even the soldiers on the base weren't this zealous most of the time.

"Nice to meet you Shirogane, come with me the commander wishes to speak with you."

Takeru nodded and followed the woman through the twisted base a comment about being lost was responded to with a glare that he ignored, Yuuko knew how to glare, even Sakaki could glare, hers weren't going to make him sweat.

The office of Commander Gendo Ikari was a large open room, red tinted windows and what looked like an image of circles along the floor, the lone desk which the Commander sat behind with an older grey haired man that Takeru assumed was the 2nd in command standing next to him, Takeru noticed the lack of chairs on the guest side telling him the man liked to make those facing him more uncomfortable.

"Well, it seems our new replacement has some talent, now who are you really." Gendo spoke firmly behind the cover of his gloved hands.

"As I said, my name is Shirogane, I woke up where I assume you son had been standing, he most likely ended up where I was."

"I see…it matters not, for now you will be the designated pilot of Unit 01, it has accepted you."

Takeru felt his brow twitch, this man seemed to care little about his son, sure his parents went off on a round the world trip without saying anything concrete to him and allowed a girl to live with him, but that was small time compared to this.

"Commander Ikari, your assumption I will willingly pilot is correct, I won't allow this danger to continue if I can do something about it, however I will not do this for nothing, I expect a few things in return."

The Commander's eyes narrowed and a small grin crossed his face.

"Very well, let's hear these demands."

"This base is military, I want a rank and a good one no less than Captain, I have the training, the experience to handle a rank and need it to have a say in things around here, I also want a salary, at least 350,000 yen per month plus expenses, I got nothing in this world and will need to buy clothing and such, hazard pay too when facing these Angels. An apartment fully furnished in a decent area, and a firearm and the certificate that allows me to carry it concealed around the city." Takeru finished holding a firm gaze but keeping his posture neutral to keep from looking petulant.

Gendo took a moment to take stock of what this Shirogane wanted, the demands weren't quite what he expected but were along the same lines, money and rank and power, still he was to a degree and unknown some rules would have to be enforced.

"An interesting set of demands, very well, I will give you the rank of Captain and the required wages and bonus, Katsuragi will see to the firearm after you are tested, the apartment I cannot allow, at least yet you are still an unknown, the Lt. Colonel here will house you for now to keep an eye on you, but my condition is you must attend the local middle school."

Takeru continued to lock gazes with the commander the shock from Misato had her spluttering about having to room with the boy before regaining herself.

"School? Ok I could do with learning this world so I accept, though don't blame me if someone ends up hurt."

With the situation and meeting finished Takeru was shuttled off to get his firearm permit, Misato had been quiet the whole time, though she was less shocked by the demands and the Commander allowing them, still she wasn't exactly a good role model though she felt he wouldn't care much or be picking up her habits so maybe it was ok, and she now had someone to do the chores for her.

Their arrival at the shooting rank where already several soldiers had returned after the stand down had been given, the looks they were giving the boy were a mix between admiration and concern for him being around live ammo, Misato watched as he quickly spoke to the range master and collected one of the larger guns available and a few magazines of ammo.

His movement with the gun showed he knew his way around it, the fact he hadn't loaded it until in the booth showed a well-trained soldier that knew the safety rules, watching as he confidently loaded the magazine and emptied the clip with cool precision into the waiting targets showed her all she needed to know, as Takeru took down the target replacing it with another and began anew she could see the tight grouping of the rounds, showing a lethal shot.

After an hour of range shooting she cleared him for the certificate and with a shoulder holster Takeru set about with a H&amp;K USP 45, a large gun but one he could handle well, after finishing up a few errands of her own the pair got in her car and headed for her apartment.

The drive itself had been comfortable and with Takeru used to Yuuko-Sensei thinking she was in the Initial D manga when he had been in her car, Misato's driving hadn't been too traumatic, the apologetic nature of the woman over both the lack of food waiting and the city still being on lockdown until the next evening prevented a food run.

The apartment itself was in the nicer part of town and an area that had been away from the fighting so they had gone straight there, the door was opened and Misato entered first before turning to face her new room-mate.

"Ok Shirogane, well home." She smiled.

"Uh, I'm home?" Takeru replied crossing the threshold, confused by the sudden shift in mood, though he figured she switched off outside of work.

As he entered the apartment he found himself assaulted by the strong smell of stale beer, and the bags of garbage in the kitchen, Takeru sighed heavily, clearly this woman was not domestically trained, he would have to fix that, he wasn't the best at it himself, getting by barely before the three idiots had been assigned to serve him in his old world.

"Make yourself at home, I think we might have some noodles in the cupboards, I need to change." With those words Takeru began checking the fridge, the fact it was full of beer and beer related snakes confirmed his first notion that this woman was indeed like Marimo-chan.

The brief image flashed in his mind of himself a college student and her drinking beer over one of her home cooked meals brought both confusion and nostalgia though how it was possible to have been both in a relationship with his former teacher and training in the Army?

Shaking his head he pulled a can out and cracked it open, the cold amber liquid filled his throat, he didn't drink often, the 207 weren't known for their partying nature, outside of Birthdays they didn't drink though getting Tama drunk was always fun, and the few times Takeru did drink it was usually the small bottles of Sake Marimo-chan or Yuuko-Sensei sent him.

"Hey you're too young for that." Misato called out only to catch a can that Takeru threw towards her, one she opened with just her middle finger something Takeru himself could do before downing the drink in one.

Takeru noticed she had changed into a pair of denim shorts that were cut far too high to be legal and a yellow vest top that showed her assets making Takeru wonder if she was trying to seduce him, probably not.

Sitting down to a simple meal of instant noodles and beer the only sounds at first were slurps and gulps before a door behind him opened, his reactions kicking in Takeru rolled off his chair and brought his gun towards the sound before quickly shifting it to the ceiling, the offending sound had come from a penguin.

Casting a suspicious gaze mixed with pity at his new roommate he stood up holstering him gun and looked between the large penguin with the backpack that was squawking indignantly at him.

"So…That's your kink." Takeru sighed rerighting his chair and overtly shifting it slightly away from the woman.

Misato slowly got over the shock of Takeru's actions before flushing red, how dare he assume, slamming her hands on the table she leaned over and glared at the boy.

"THAT IS NOT THE WAY I SWING." Her face inches from his.

After a tense meal Takeru quickly bathed and went to the room he had been designated, tomorrow he would have to acquire some clothing and toiletries and other misc stuff, but for now sleep, the day had been taxing even for him and his training, his eyes closed and the last thoughts in his head were of his now deceased squad the 207.

'I'm sorry girls.'

**A/N: Ok this is just the opening for Shirogane's story in my crossover, I was going to do this as just one story and switch but I figured there was too much to do and people would get lost so each one is separate.**


End file.
